Love Story: Forbidden Love
by Together.ForeverandAlways
Summary: Prince Edward & Princess Bella: Met at one ball, had one dance, and became close, but will love blossom between the two? please give it a try, read & review :D
1. Chapter 1: Beauty

**Love Story: Forbidden Love**

_Prince Edward & Princess Bella are torn and it all started at one ball and during one dance, they felt some strange, foreign emotion, what was it? Kind of like Romeo and Juliet :] please read_

**Chapter One: Beauty **

**Edward's POV**

"OhMyGod.." I whispered mostly to myself. At my doorway was the most gorgeous lady I have ever seen. I turned to Jackie.

"Who is that?" I asked my maid, hoping she knew enough about royals to know who the beautiful princess was. My eyes were still on her when Jackie answered.

"To be honest Princ- I mean Edward- I don't know." Then she excused herself and walked towards my mom. Well, I am going to find out myself then, and started to walk to where she was. But I got side tracked the minute I took a step.

"PRINCE EDWARD!" I looked in the direction my name was being called or yelled out. Ugh! It was Elizabeth. Elizabeth is my ex-girlfriend, actually come to think of it, I don't know why I dated her in the first place…

"Edward, how have you been sweetheart?" She had thrown herself on me into a hug, I had to struggle to keep my balance after she let go.

"Pretty good Elizz, you?"

"Awesome!" and then she launched into a story about some guy she met, according to her he was, "hot." I tried to follow along but trust me, Elizz is someone who could go on and on about grass, so I just "uh-huh," and "really?" at the right moments. I got tired of Elizabeth after awhile so I gave her a lame excuse, and left.

Now where is she? Did she leave already? Then I spotted some pink, sparkly blur right in front of me. "Edward!" exclaimed a chirpy voice that could only belong to my best girl friend, Alice. I fought off the urge to groan or scream. No one can leave me alone can they? I turned around to face Alice, a force of happy nature.

"Hey there Ali. Do you need something?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' and was smiling like an idiot, "I just wanted to see you."

"Okay, well….now you saw me. I'm kind of busy, so I'll just be on my-"

"Is Jasper here? Have you seen him?" she interrupted.

"Not that I know of. He's supposed to meet me, Rose and Emm at the gazebo at 5." I glanced at my watch, 4:50. "Speaking of which, I got to go now if I want to be there on time. Want to come along?"

"Sure!" Well Alice sounded excited…oh wait, she always does, "the gazebo out back in the forest near the creek?" I rolled my eyes.

"What other one is there?"

"Okay, wait here, I'm going to get my bag." and she skipped into the crowd

….Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.. 5 minutes later.

"Edward, come on!" Alice was ushering me out to my car.

"What took so long?"

"I changed outfits, duh." sigh, only Alice would change just to go to the woods with our friends. She's a fashion freak, always wanting to be on the latest trends. She redecorated my whole closet, actually she redecorated all of her friends and family's closet. My already designer clothing were thrown out and replaced with even bigger designer labels and trends, even my bath robe and wallet were big names.

I guess that was how we met. We were both 4 years old, at the park, she didn't know I was Prince Edward, Son of King Carlisle and Queen Esme, older brother of Princess Rosalie Lillian Hale. But she did know who I was wearing. She somehow figured out who I was because the next day I opened up the door and she was standing on my doorstep smiling yet yelling at me for not telling her I was Prince Edward. Ugh, shiver, I hate being called Prince or Sir, it makes people act differently. So I rather have everyone call me just plain Edward.

I finally made it to the garage with Alice dragging me behind her. I smiled when I saw my new car, sigh, love it and all my other cars too, they're like my babies. An Aston Martin DBS-UB 2010 Limited Edition. There are only 40 available in the world, 20 Volantes and 20 Coupes. I got the coupe of course in Azurite Black. My 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder in white. Alice got me it for my 22nd birthday last June, and my sliver Volvo S60R that I had since I was 17. If I were to count all the cars I have owned in all those years I would need probably 10 sheets of paper, college ruled. You have know idea how many crashes and how some of the cars just break down after a few uses.

But the one vehicle that stood out the most against my cars and my parents' cars, was the bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Alice.

"Ali, how did that get in here?" I asked confusion could be heard in my voice, "I thought you got your dad to drop you off."

"Oh I did, but not before I put my beauty in here."

"Uh-huh…well we got to hurry, Emmett and Rosalie hate waiting."

"Okay, but you're driving! Are you going to stop stroking your car so we could get a move on?"

"Oh," I hadn't realized I was admiring my DBS, "Come on we'll take this one so we could get there faster." I was grinning like a moron at the chance to show it to Emmett and Rose. Emmett would flip, Rosie would probably stare a hole in it and start tinkering with the engine as soon as we get home.

The ride into the forest was quiet, but I liked it that way. You could always wish to get silence when you're with Alice and her giggy-ness. I wonder why she was so still, but that was pushed aside when I thought of the Bell of the ball, when she caught me looking at her and our eyes met, she blushed a light pink that was really pretty on her pale skin, her eyes were wide and was a beautiful shade of brown, almost black, she wore natural colored makeup or maybe she just looked that pretty, everything about her said beautiful… I was deep in thought when Alice suddenly screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

"Ahh!" I yelled frightened, we barely missed the huge tree after I swiveled back to the dirt path. "Must you yell and startle me?" I exclaimed, breathless.

"Well you were the one wanting to go into a tree!" She said also breathless. There was silence again and that wouldn't be good if I was lost in my mind distracted, thinking of her. So I asked Alice random questions that came to mind to keep me busy.

"Alice?"

"Huh?" Hmm, she too sounded and looked far way.

"Uhhh…" I racked my mind for something to say, "What's your favorite place to go? Or a place you want to visit?" She got animated then.

"Ooooh! I love Paris but I go there every week, hmm… OH MY GOD! Have you ever been outside of Europe before?" She didn't wait for me to answer, "You should go to California! They have awesome beaches, and the weather is nice unlike here in England, it's mostly hot and the ocean is warm. The sun comes out to play almost everyday, and I absolutely love Beverly Hills! The clothes are amazing, lots of designer boutiques the same as Paris, and don't get me started on New York! It's kind of crowded like here but it's beautiful at night, all the hotels…talking about hotels! The casino! Try Vegas, it's fabulous! And Texas has about everything, country side, cities and towns, it's also hot there, great malls, even beaches could be found in Texas! Have you been to Forks? Forks, Washington? It's a small town on the Olympic Peninsula and it's soo green! Rains a lot though.. But I like the small town life, you know everyone and everything that goes on. It has this special touch…kind of mysterious… oh but the places where I desperately haven't gone to but want to see, has to be Hawaii, Florida, and Japan!"

Wow….well at least she talked through the rest of the drive and we made it right after she stopped babbling. I need to remember to take her to Hawaii, Florida and Japan for her birthday in a few month. The Porsche was her Christmas gift last year.

Well everyone was here, there was Rose's cherry red BMW M3 Convertible, Emm's blood red Jeep Wrangler, and next to it was a stunning red Ferrari 458 Italia with dark tint that I could probably assume was Jasper's. Wonder why he didn't take his Ducati 848 motorcycle that I gave him? He always rode it when we came here, no matter what, unless it was broken.

"Jasper?" Alice called out, she was already across the river and in the gazebo. When crossed the bridge and came back next to me she sat down.

"Ali? What's wrong? They might just be hiding from us."

"I know, and I'm not going to look for them, we just wait and Emmett would get tired of it so he will be the first to came out."

"True." and I sat down next to her. I felt an acorn or something fall and hit my head so I looked up, nothing, maybe it was just a bird. Then another one and then on Alice too. Alice got up so I stood and started to walk around. I hate when they play this hide and seek game. Emmett is such a kid at heart.

"Ahh!" screeched Alice, I turned to see her all wet, and muttering a string profanities. I laughed, and she glared at me.

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled, "YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS!"

"How do you know it's Emmett?" I asked.

"Who else would do this?" She asked back, raising one of her eyebrows. Well she does have a point.

"But where are they?" She shrugged and was stomping towards my car. I unlocked the doors for her and she grabbed her bedazzled designer tote bag and slammed the door then marched over to a tree. I continued to look for everyone.

"UGH!" I groaned as a huge water balloon hit my head and broke, pouring water all over me, getting my suit soaked. "ALICE IS GONNA KILL ME!" she hates when I ruin any of the clothes she bought me. Alice came out from behind the tree, "What?" Then she saw the look on my face with was probably anger, worry, and bewildered and laughed. She was all dried and had changed.

"Here," she dug in her bag slash wardrobe malfunction fixer and pulled out jeans and a button up collared shirt, "change back here, there's a towel on the branch. I'll go find the douf. I grabbed the outfit and stripped down then dried myself up. I was half way done buttoning up my shirt when I heard Alice.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY TOP! IT'S SILK SO IT CAN'T GET WET! YOU OWE ME 155 DOLLARS AND 98 CENTS!" I shook my head, only Alice would wear a silk top that cost that much into a forest. Looks to me like she's the idiot but I didn't dare say it out loud.

I finished getting dressed just in time to see Alice climb up the tree house and Jasper jump out through a window with Rose jumping out the other. Poor Emmett. He's to big to fit out of there with all his muscles. Jasper ran around behind me and was laughing quietly. To bad Rose jumped from the window facing the creek so she was trying to swim to land.

"Hey Edward I'm gonna be in my car listening to music pretending to sleep, okay?" I chuckled at Jasper. "Sure, Jazz."

Rose finally made it to the edge and looked my way so I ran towards her to help her out. "Aww, I'm all wet!" Rose said trying to shake the water out. Just then Alice came down slowly and carefully holding onto Emmett's ear. I gasp, I didn't want my sister to be hurt so I whispered urgently and swiftly to her, "Sorry, say you were swimming." and pushed her back in. She made a big splash and gasped very loudly yelling, "Edward!"

Alice looked over and narrowed her eyes. She was suspicious but I bended over and helped Rosalie out. "What are you doing in to water?"

"I was bored waiting for you and the mosquitoes kept biting me so I went swimming in the water, I got all the way over there," she pointed down the trail of the creek, then came back to see you standing near that tree, I tried to get out but the mud was slippery so I fell back in and called you to help me. Now here I am." I smiled at her convincing lie.

"Aww Rosie, sorry we took so long, Edward almost crashed us into a tree back on the dirt path." I looked at Alice and mouthed "thanks a lot" sarcastically at her.

"Did you not use bug spray? I have some if you want, but since you're wet I don't think it will stay on."

"Thanks Ali, but it's alright. Now will you let go of my boyfriend's ear?"

"Whatever." but she let go and Emmett was rubbing his now red ear.

I got "sleeping" Jasper out of his car and we all crossed the bridge to the gazebo where we talked and sat and just hang out, enjoying each other's company for about 2 hours and by then it was 7:30, we all watched the beauty of the sky when the sunset and then we drove back to the palace. Everyone will be sleeping over for the whole weekend and will leave Monday morning for school. Me and Rose always wanted to go to a public school with our friends, but we have personal tutors at home. I hope the girl is still at the ball my parents threw for me. I couldn't wait to just see her face again and the beauty that shines out of her.

* * *

_A/N: As always thanks for reading :D Please review, tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hate it. If you do review you will get a preview of the next chapter. (Only for fanfic account holders, sorry for anonymous people, but you could still review, it makes my day to read comments from people I don't know) Oh and on my other story 'Complicated' I just set a goal, on this one since I'm used to the fanfic environment I want to get reviews before I update. So usually I post every 2 weeks, or if I can, every week. More reviews more faster updates._

_take care, much love_

_-Stephy_


	2. Chapter 2: HimHer

**Love Story: Forbidden Love**

**Previously on Forbidden Love-**

_I got "sleeping" Jasper out of his car and we all crossed the bridge to the gazebo where we talked and sat and just hang out, enjoying each other's company for about 2 hours and by then it was 7:30, we all watched the beauty of the sky when the sunset and then we drove back to the palace. Everyone will be sleeping over for the whole weekend and will leave Monday morning for school. Me and Rose always wanted to go to a public school with our friends, but we have personal tutors at home. I hope the girl is still at the ball my parents threw for me. I couldn't wait to just see her face again and the beauty that shines out of her._

**Chapter Two: Her/Him**

**Edward's POV**

Where is she? Did she leave? What's her name? How old is she? Is she a princess? From another place? Does she speak English? Ugh, so many questions and thoughts going on in my mind, if I don't get at least one question answered I swear my head just might explode!

I was about to go walking around when Alice pulled me aside. "What!" I hissed.

"You need to change." She said simply and I looked down to see I was wearing jeans and the collared shirt, at least I still had my Italian shoes, they were just a little muddy. Alice thrust some clothes into my hand and pushed me into the bathroom.

I sighed when I saw what she gave me, at least it was something normal, black slacks, a long tie and a tuxedo jacket. I guess I wear the shirt I have now. When I was done Alice looked me up and down and reached behind me to pull out some paper towels, "Wipe the mud from your shoes." I groaned and started to do as she said. It looked better than before but Alice wasn't content with it yet, she pushed me into the bathroom again and grabbed some more paper towels. She claimed that my shoes were dull and not shinny enough, so she wiped every inch of it with a wet cloth.

"Done yet?"

"Perfect!" Alice smiled then she adjusted my tie and danced away.

Sigh, Alice will be Alice. I walked out of the bathroom on a mission. A mission to find the girl.

**10 minutes later…**

"Hi" I said shyly to the most prettiest girl in the ball room.

"Hey" she blushed a light pink.

"Um.. want to dance?" I asked, scared she might reject me.

She blushed again and whispered, "I can't dance."

"It's all in the leading," I smiled as a lead her to the middle of the room and she held on to my arm.

A slow song came on at that moment, I put her hands on my neck and I put my hands on her hip, we just swayed side to side along with the music. She looked up and smiled a timid smile then looked back down again. I kept my eyes on her the whole time. She avoided eye contact and only looked at me a few times, mostly she looked at her feet or at my chest. Everyone had moved aside and only a few couples were dancing.

I was sad when the song ended and an upbeat faster one come on. But I wasn't willing to let her go. When I moved my hands away from her hips she must have thought I was leaving and disconnected her arms from my neck, but I caught her hands and she looked up surprised, she smiled when she realized what I was doing. I took both her hands in mines and we shaked like a vibrating phone. I grinned like an idiot the whole time and she never stopped smiling, we both stared into each other's eyes, bright with amusement.

I could tell everyone was looking at us, girls jealous with envy of her and guys drooling over her. Unless of course you're my family and friends, mom looked delighted at my happiness and dad looked proud of me. Alice and Jasper were with us in the center of the ballroom also dancing and shaking, they looked like they were having fun. Rose and Emmett were also following the lead and having a crazy awesome time with all of us. We laughed the entire time and when that song was done I took the girl's hand and led her over to the courtyard.

We talked awhile, just random questions and answers. I finally asked her what her name was and where she was from. She said, "Princess Isabella of France, but call me Bella." I flashed her my famous crooked smile and she grinned back in return. I got up from the bench we were sitting on and bowed down at her, "Welcome to The England Royal Palace, Miss Bella. I'm Edward at your service." She giggled as I sat down again. "Well Edward, thank you. Now can you show me where the ballroom is?" I smiled and led her there. When we arrived my mom and Alice came rushing over.

"Edward!" they both said, "Are you going to introduce us?"

I chuckled, of course Alice would want to make a new friend (aka, life size, dress up Barbie doll) and my mother would love to meet any girl who interests me.

"This is Princess Isabella of France, but she rather be called Bella." I announced.

My mom hugged Bella, and Alice skipped forward to peck her on the cheek.

"I'm Alice! Prince Edward Cullen's best gal pal!" Alice said, seeming hyper but happy.

Bella's eye widen at Alice and turned towards me, "Your, The Prince!" she seemed taken by surprised. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Alice started talking.

"You didn't know yet?" she turned to look at me then faced Bella, "Did he not introduce himself to you?" Bella shook her head.

"Yes I did!" I protested.

"No you just said 'Edward at your service'!" She argued back.

"Well now you know I'm Prince Edward, but don't call me Prince or Sir, just Edward is fine, and you met Alice who is indeed my best gal pal, and my mom Queen Esme." She smiled at them and said, "nice to meet you."

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over to where everyone else was.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." she said pointing towards everyone as she said their names, "Jasper is my boyfriend and Rosalie and Emmett are also together. Rosalie is Edward's brother, but she is younger."

"You and Jasper!" I questioned, wondering when that happened.

"Yeah! About an hour ago before the dance."

"Oh." I smiled at Jasper. He grinned back.

I just hung out with the guys since Alice dragged Bella and Rose somewhere. _

**Bella's POV**

Alice had dragged me up the stairs towards some room with Rosalie. When Alice flicked the lights on I was momentary stunned, the room was amazing. Everything perfect and in place.

The walls were painted a soft purple color that somehow managed to look like a light pink. The edging and borders were a shinning gold color. There were shelves lining the center of wall to the right of me and it was filled with magazines and binders on one side of the shelves was a door and on the other side was a thin floor length mirror. Pushed to the opposite wall was a king sized bed with a canopy of soft whitish pink sheer fabric surrounding the hot pink covered bed and over it was a long window.

There was a double door with 2 gold handles next to the door we just came in from and the wall I was facing had another double door with 2 gold handles but they where white French doors and through the little glass squares I could put together a balcony, so those doors led outside.

Alice pushed me and Rosalie into the double doors and turned out the lights. When Alice came in she shut the doors and flipped a switch which turned on some bright lights. It was a closet! The biggest closet I have ever seen! It was the size of another bedroom and it was beautiful. I let my eyes wander all around, there were 5 little white circular tables all around the room with girly stuff scattered on each. The wall to the right was stocked with purses and shoes, the left, dresses and bottoms. There was a dresser on the right and left side of the door and in the center of the wall facing the door was a huge circular rotating clothes rack, half the circle was in the wall but it was full of every top imaginable, spaghetti straps, polo's, tanks, short sleeves, long sleeves, etc. On either side if it where mirrors. I stared until Rosie started talking.

"Do you like it Bella? My mom designed it, actually she designed this whole place."

"Your mom designs houses?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling, "before my she became a queen or princess for that matter, she used to be a kindergarten teacher and she designs homes in her spear time. This place used to just be one of her old plans that she drew up, it was her dream house to live in a mansion with a loving husband and her kids. She finally got that dream when she married my dad."

The rest of the night went by fast as me, Rose, and Alice had some girly time. We painted our nails, talked about boys and our life, dressed up in Rose's clothes and Alice was fixing my makeup and hair.

**Edward's POV**

"Sooooo…" Emmett started.

"What?" I said oblivious.

"Who's the girl!" He asked

"Oh, she's Princess Isabella ." I informed them.

"Princess?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

"Yeah, from France."

"Cool." they both said in sync again. We were quiet for a while.

"We should celebrate!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Why?" Jasper asked

"Because! Now we are celebrating the passing of our single life!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and I told him I was still single.

"No you're not, you have Bella."

"But it isn't official!"

"Still, I need a reason to have a party."

"Ugh, fine Emm." I gave up, besides maybe what he had in mind might be fun.

"What are we gonna do?" Jazz asked, cautious. I didn't blame him, Emm has a twisted mind.

"Watch horror movies non-stop in your home theater until we fall asleep having nightmares then in the middle of the night we can eat some of your fancy food and just talk. You now it's guy stuff, like a guy's version of a sleep-over. Only, it's at a castle."

"Emm."

"Huh?" he said lost in thought.

"We can do that anytime."

"Not really, unlike you and Rose we have college to addend to and so we don't have time."

"Emm, you, Jazz and Alice are staying over this whole weekend we could do it then."

"Okay!"

I laughed and my dad came by to tell me to thank everyone as they go home. I followed him to the front door, and said, "Thank you for your present today, I hope to see you soon sometime," to everyone that came. Let me tell you that is the part I hate the most about these royal balls, having to greet everyone and having to say bye to EVERYONE and a lot of people from around the world are invited.

I sighed when I finally finished. Dad had told me he was going to bed so I wished him a goodnight and looked for my buds. That was until I realized I forgot to say goodbye to one person.

* * *

_A/N: I havent got my 5 reviews yet so I'm just going to continue it. Please review. I just want to finish all my stories by the end of summer so I don't have to rush through anything, my schoolwork or my chapters. Hoped you liked it, a penny for your thoughts :DD -much love, peace and randomness, Stephy. _


	3. Chapter 3: Guy Time

**Disclaimer!**

_A/N: Hey we reached 5 reviews so here's a new chapter, thanks._

**

* * *

**

Love Story: Forbidden Love

**Previously on Forbidden Love-**

_Let me tell you that is the part I hate the most about these royal balls, having to greet everyone and having to say bye to EVERYONE. I sighed when I finally finished. Dad had told me he was going to bed so I wished him a goodnight and looked for my buds. That was until I realized I forgot to say goodbye to one person._

**Chapter Three: Guy Time**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella!" I suddenly realized.

"What's wrong man?" Emmett asked, not really caring.

Jasper on the other hand thought I was looking for Bella. "She's somewhere upstairs with the girls I was going to go find Alice, Bella might be with her. Wanna go look for them?"

I looked at Jasper, "sure," then turned to Emmett who was tearing the kitchen, looking for some dinner, shocker. "Emm, want to go see what the girls are up to?"

"Na, I rather hang out here eating Rosie's food than go and watch her paint her nails."

Me and Jazz rolled our eyes and laughed. "Hey Prince where do you keep your lasagna?"

"Don't call me Prince!" he knows how that irritates me, just because I'm a prince I get treated differently, "And I don't know if we have lasagna, tonight was a party so we usually eat the foods that were put out for the guest."

"Aww!" Emmett wined, "But I'm still hungry."

Jasper chuckled.

"Oh well, find something, or call Sonia."

"Who is Sonia?" Emmett asked.

"Our new cook."

Emmett nodded and went back to raiding the fridge. Me and Jazz climbed the mega staircase up to the second floor. And then Jazz got lost. I didn't realize it until I noticed it was really quiet. Jazz never lets it get to quiet with me around, he would end up talking just to fill the silence because he knows I grew up in a big place so I was left alone most of the time, having nothing but a still atmosphere.

I turned to see Jasper no where in sight. Maybe he went to the bathroom around the corner. I checked and he wasn't there, so I called his name, that didn't work. Then I remembered the cell phone and decided to text him.

_Dude, were r u?_

_-Edward Cullen_

At the same time I clicked send I received a new text message.

"New text from Jasper." I opened it.

_Edward? were r u?_

_-Jasper Whitlock_

I laughed and told him to meet me at the stairs.

_Am already there, hurry_

_-Jasper Whitlock_

I walked to the stairs but Jasper wasn't there. Ah! The staircase curves so there are two places, I turned to my right and saw Jasper. I moved over to him and asked what happened.

"In the many years I've known you and many times I have been here, I still don't remember where everything is and tend to get lost."

I laughed, "I'll send you a map to your phone. They're pretty cool. It's a virtual one, Alice has one and she uses it every time she comes here. It's like a regular map but it tells you where you are and it can connect with other phones."

"Cool."

"Yup, so shall we go look for the girls?"

"Yeah," Jasper said laughing, "can I get one of those maps now?"

I chuckled and sent him one, then I got mines pulled up and connected with him. "Okay, so I'm the goldist yellow dot and you're the green one."

"Okay." and we went our separate ways.

I took the eastern side and Jasper the west. I opened every door but couldn't find the girls. I glanced at my phone and saw Jasper's green dot constantly moving then stopping, probably to peek in a room.

_Hey Jazz found 'em yet?_

_-Edward Cullen_

_Nope, u?_

_-Jasper Whitlock_

_No, I checked every room on my side_

_-Edward Cullen_

_Me 2_

_-Jasper Whitlock_

I sighed, I was desperate to see Bella again so I went around and checked every room twice. The 4 master bed rooms, my room, the guess room, my parents room, I even checked all 2 storage/closet spaces, and the bathroom.

I get a new text.

_Hey prince jazz is wit me dwnstairs in ur theater, 4get the grls, we're abt 2 watch sum movies, joinin us?_

_-Emmett McCarty_

I groaned, I wanted to join the guys but I also wanted to join the guys but I also wanted to see Bella, oh well, by morning she should still be here. Knowing Alice she'll be kept hostage all night, trapped in one of her informal slumber parties.

When I got downstairs I went into my home theater to find Jazz and Emm trying to decide between Saw and Jennifer's Body.

"If you want horror movies press the 'horror' button under the hidden door," I informed them.

They looked up startled then confused when they couldn't find the door. I laughed and moved over to the other side of the room and touched the wall where the buttons should be. The guys just stared opened mouth as the wall moved aside and there was rows of buttons, I pressed horror and a huge collection came up. Emmett was the first to step forward.

"Umm, okay… that's wicked cool but how do we get the movies? Those are just the movie cover." Emmett asked.

"Ah, my friend have you forgotten I'm a prince?" Jasper chuckled when I said prince, "You just click the one you want and it will automatically play." I laughed and pulled both of their hands towards the wall and pressed 'back' a few times and the wall opened, reveling a room the size of my parent's room, all the walls except one was covered in shelves and stocked with movies. In the center of the room were a few soft comfortable ivory colored bean bag chairs. On one wall was a flat screen, it wasn't as big as the one in the main theater but it was bigger than the one in the guest room. The guys just gawked at everything, probably trying to take it all in.

Emmett suddenly yelled, "Yes!" startling Jasper who was still in awe. "What?" I asked.

"You have a popcorn machine in here!" He ran over to it, "Can I use it?" I laughed at his expression, "Sure why not?" and then he threw himself at it and pulled out a container, he filled up the whole thing with fresh buttered popcorn. To him it was like heaven.

Jasper popped in a movie, dropped down on a beanbag, and pressed play. Emmett filled another container with popcorn and plopped down on a beanbag next to Jasper. I grabbed the remote and dimmed the light. It was quiet for a whole sec and then you could hear Emmett chewing on some popcorn. I fought the urge to laugh out loud when the movie started up and the title "Nemo" appeared.

"What happened to scary movie night?" I stage whispered to both of them.

"I haven't watched this in a long time." Jasper replied. I watch the colors on the screen and my eyes fluttered close.

* * *

_A/N: Leave some feedback, 5 more reviews until chapter 4. Check out my other story, 'More than Friends' if you want something that posts a new chapter about every week. Love Story will be the only thing I will update during the school year because it's written on my laptop. Thanks for the wait, Stephiee 33_


End file.
